


Scars

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Harry Potter, Evil James Potter, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: James Potter si lancia su Snivellus e questa volta non ha bisogno della Bacchetta.Snivellus vola all’indietro - contro Sirius, che prontamente gli stringe i polsi nelle mani, spostandogli brutalmente le braccia dal petto.Lily Evans non ha solo rifiutato di uscire con lui, James, ma é addirittura uscita con un altro.Un tipo di Tassorosso! Un idiota totale. Hanno passato un delizioso fine settimana ad Hogsmeade. Tutto il loro anno ne parla.Poi Lily Evans l’ha ignorato come se niente fosse, imperturbabile.“Attento ai suoi denti, Sirius.”Sirius Black si contorce in modo da allontanare da se’ la testa di Severus, i denti di lui mancano la loro occasione...





	Scars

**Scars**

 

 

  
James Potter si lancia su Snivellus e questa volta non ha bisogno della Bacchetta.  
Snivellus vola all’indietro - contro Sirius, che prontamente gli stringe i polsi nelle mani, spostandogli brutalmente le braccia dal petto.

Lily Evans non ha solo rifiutato di uscire con lui, James, ma é addirittura uscita con un altro.  
Un tipo di Tassorosso! Un idiota totale. Hanno passato un delizioso fine settimana ad Hogsmeade. Tutto il loro anno ne parla.  
Poi Lily Evans l’ha ignorato come se niente fosse, imperturbabile.

“Attento ai suoi denti, Sirius.”

Sirius Black si contorce in modo da allontanare da se’ la testa di Severus, i denti di lui mancano la loro occasione.

Tutto é iniziato da quando Lily Evans ha cercato di difendere quel piccolo sgorbio ingrato. Deve essere stato quell’espisodio ad averla spinta nelle braccia del Tassorosso.  
La colpa é tutta di Severus.  
Sta per pagarla.  
Lui e James hanno un piccolo conto in sospeso… James stava per far svanire i pantaloni di Severus ma é sbucato Flitwick, appena in tempo per il piccolo sgorbio.  
   
James adora vederlo contorcersi, sputare e sdrucciolare sul pavimento bagnato, le braccia sollevate sopra la testa nella morsa di Sirius.  
Mantiene una certa distanza nella sua uniforme nera, i capelli scarmigliati, un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in faccia. Severus ha cercato di colpirlo con uno sputo, l’unica patetica arma che gli sia rimasta con la Bacchetta da qualche parte nella divisa e Sirius a renderlo praticamente innocuo.

  
Snivellus é troppo orgoglioso per mettersi ad urlare. James sa che preferirebbe morire piuttosto che lasciarsi vedere da qualcuno in quel momento.

_“Niente bacchetta.”_

Lo dice in modo quasi solenne, James. Un bagliore nei suoi occhi pieni di sicurezza. I suoi occhi sono tutti per Severus, il cui respiro nella vecchia uniforme nera si fa più veloce. Snivellus é piccolo, più basso di Sirius di una testa, con polsi scarni e nodosi. I capelli gli pendono davanti al viso mentre lo abbassa.  
James non può vedere i suoi occhi, ma non fatica ad immaginarli.

Gli piace indugiare, avvicinarsi di un altro passo al piccolo sgorbio.

“Forse se sei fortunato la useremo solo per farti sparire le mutande…” - aggiunge James con tranquillità, e Severus Snape inizia a dimenarsi ed a ringhiare, a cercare di colpire Sirius negli stinchi, la divisa di seconda mano che si apre sul maglione sdrucito e sul colletto della camicia troppo vecchio, Sirius barcolla per schivare la punta delle sue scarpe.  
James Potter si ferma di nuovo, di fronte alla pozza d’acqua che li separa.  
Il bagno delle femmine é sempre guasto, c’è sempre acqua dappertutto.  
Un fantasma ulula nelle tubature, facendo echeggiare quel lugubre verso spettrale contro il marmo tutto sbeccato e corroso.

Potter estrae la Bacchetta ed in un istante i piedi di Severus smettono di mettere a dura prova Sirius, le sue scarpe rimangono inchiodate al pavimento disastrato.

“Con te é difficile mantenere fede alle proprie parole, Snivellus.”

Le scarpe di Potter sollevano suoni umidi attraversando la piccola pozza a terra.

“Costirngi la gente a ricorrere alle brutte maniere.”

James ora gli é ad un centimetro dalla brutta faccia olivastra, e quel che vede inizia a piacergli: Snivellus ha alzato il viso, gli occhi vitrei di terrore, quasi sbarrati. Ha realizzato solo in quel momento cosa sta per succedere, Potter ne gode ogni istante, prolungando quell’agonia e benedicendo l’ora libera - crede che la paura che vede nel viso dell’altro sia per via delle dita della sua mano destra che si allungano minacciose verso il vecchio maglione liso.

Severus apre la bocca per urlare quando Potter gli afferra il bordo della divisa senza risparmiargli un verso schifato - “Prendi i tuoi vestiti nell’immondizia, Mocciosus” gli dice Potter, e Severus é troppo orgoglioso per mettersi ad urlare perfino quando il maglione gli viene alzato fino a metà sul petto scarno, nudo.

 _Veloce come uno strappo._  
Adesso la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni… spera che non glieli faranno sparire… dietro le sue palpebre serrate, immagini di Potter e Black che vanno incontro a morti dolorose ed umilianti, sangue e maledizioni gentilmente offerte da lui in persona.

Ma nel bagno tutto si é fermato, il tempo ha smesso di scorrere e la speranza - assurda - che Potter sia cieco ed ancora focalizzato nel tormentarlo affievolisce ogni momento di più.

Severus evita di fare la doccia in compagnia di altri. Evita anche di cambiarsi nel dormitorio, usa il letto con le cortine tirate, per quanto scomodo possa essere.  
Nessuno ha mai visto il suo petto e la sua schiena.  
Le sue lunghe gambe secche non contano, non ha niente da nascondere lì.

Niente da nascondere…

_“Ma che cazzo… Un Fiammagranchio?”_

  
Chissà che cosa direbbe Lily Evans se lo sentisse parlare così - Severus finge di non esistere. Non vuole guardare nessuno. Forse se fa finta di niente si sveglierà nel suo letto, sudato e sconvolto da un incubo.  
Forse sta solo sognando e se rimane immobile abbastanza a lungo potrà abbassare le braccia una volta sveglio.  
Ma il dolore ai muscoli tra le mani di Black é reale, e reale il lungo attimo di sospensione di Potter alla sua domanda senza risposta.  
_James Potter si trova al cospetto dei regali che Tobias Piton ha fatto a suo figlio a partire dal suo terzo anno d’età._

 _Non é stato un Fiammagranchio._  
I Fiammagranchio non hanno bottiglie rotte, ne’ ti usano come posacenere per i loro sigari.

  
“Cazzo, é disgustoso. Ti ho fatto una domanda, Snivellus. Allora, é stato un Fiammagranchio? O qualche Magia Proibita magari?”

Un rombo indistinto nelle orecchie di Severus, il sangue corre impazzito ma non trasporta rabbia, il ragazzo si sente le gambe di gelatina, il cervello svuotato. Non intende rispondere. Sta facendo finta che tutto questo sia l’ennesimo incubo quando sente la voce di Black provenire come da una distanza infinita.  
“No… James, non credo che queste siano ferite magiche.”

L’umiliazione esplode come una bomba, gli brucia le visceri - sta facendo pena a quel maledetto Black! Sta addirittura sentendo le sue maledette mani smettere di scavargli la carne, cercare di non storcergli i polsi!  
“Mah, sarà ruzzolato giù da qualche parte…”

  
Può vederlo, oltre che sentirlo, James Potter sbrigativo ed ignaro nella sua divisa nuova di zecca, con quell’aria attraente ed i capelli scarmigliati, Severus lo odia, si sente come cerca di non sentirsi mai, eppure non ci riesce più: con il vecchio maglione sollevato finalmente sulla sua pelle nuda si vede riflesso nei suoi occhi, un piccolo stravagante vestito di stracci, uno sgorbio mingherlino che Black può torcere come un fazzoletto in qualsiasi momento, niente in confronto alle larghe spalle del Cercatore di Grifondoro - e vorrebbe che sparissero.  
Vorrebbe che tutti sparissero.

  
Tutta la scuola, il resto del mondo.

Ma naturalmente non succede.

Un secco strattone, Potter gli afferra l’orlo dei pantaloni che porta sotto la tunica e tira per…  
“No, James.”  
“Andiamo, Sirius! Questo piccolo bastardo ci ha fatto perdere quasi settanta punti questa settimana, se lo merita!”  
“Senti, lasciamolo stare.”  
Severus darebbe tutto ciò che possiede - ogni suo scarno avere, potesse servire a cancellare la pena nella voce di Black.  
Peggio ancora dell’idea che Potter stia per abbassargli davvero le mutande - e per scoprire il resto dei regali di Tobias Piton - c’è la consapevolezza che Black ha capito.

Ha capito tutto e Severus lo odia forse addirittura più di Potter, che ritira la mano di scatto, più con rinnovato schifo che altro.  
Ma la voce di Black, non c’è niente di peggio di quella sua voce, Severus la sente farsi strada dentro di se’, implacabile come un coltello.

“Lo hanno bruciato. Qualcuno gli ha spento addosso… delle candele, o…”  
Black lascia quel finale morente, terribile, che sembra conoscere ogni cosa.  
“Dai, basta.”  
Severus sente le braccia riabbassarsi, piano, cautamente - se Black ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare Severus lo attaccherà - tirerà fuori la Bacchetta in un baleno - invece quando Black finalmente lo lascia andare Severus rimane immobile.  
L’infermiera della Scuola una volta ha guardato quei segni e si é lasciata sfuggire ‘Ma che ti fanno, a te’ e Severus quasi ha odiato anche lei.

Il peso dell’umiliazione lo schiaccia, gli echeggia dentro il non detto, pesante come un macigno. Lascialo andare, lascia stare Mocciosus con le sue povere cose, l’uniforme di seconda mano troppo larga, i libri pieni di orecchie ed i quaderni furiosamente scribacchiati, tutte le cose dietro le quali inutilmente si nasconde  - li sente fissarlo sbigottiti, increduli, ma Severus raccoglie la sua borsa, non li guarda, cerca quella dignità che Potter gli ha strappato via con tanta leggerezza.  
Ma non é sul pavimento e non é nella sua borsa,  
non é da nessun altra parte e non c’è posto per la rabbia, per il combattimento, non c’è posto per nient’altro se non per l’umiliazione, quel giorno nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta.

 

Per due giorni Severus non é sceso a lezione, neppure a pranzo o a cena.  
Ai tavoli della Sala Grande non c’è mai nessuno intorno alle sette del mattino e quella é l’ora che ha scelto per scendere a colazione. Si é infilato in tasca tutto ciò che poteva, per dopo, poi quando gli altri hanno cominciato a scendere é schizzato via dal suo posto. Non vuole parlare con nessuno dei suoi amici, li evita. Loro, d’altra parte, ci sono un po’ abituati. Non é la prima volta che Severus si rintana nel dormitorio o in biblioteca. Non sono i suoi amici a spingerlo verso il ritorno ad una vita normale, é la paura. La sera del secondo giorno, dopo aver atteso che tutti si siano coricati ancora una volta senza chiedersi cosa succeda dietro le cortine tirate del suo letto, Severus pensa alle lezioni che sta perdendo e decide che il giorno dopo si vestirà e farà colazione insieme a tutti gli altri. Si tratta di un pensiero pieno di rabbia, che lui spesso maschera dietro una solerte preoccupazione per lo studio, per l’apprendimento.  
In realtà gli sembra di nascondersi da James Potter, di avergliela data vinta, ed é qualcosa che non può tollerare.

*

Severus non sa se é normale sentirsi come sotto una gigantesca lente di ingrandimento, ma é quello che sta succedendo.

Non può fare a meno di sentire il tavolo di Grifondoro tutto, riunito alle sue spalle, come un gigantesco fascio di raggi ustionanti. Di norma a colazione riusciva a mangiare, adesso non va oltre il suo latte.

Potter dov’è? Seduto là dietro naturalmente, sente la sua voce. Allegro e sferzante fin dal mattino. Insieme alla sua lingua spavalda il solito contorcanto dei suoi amici e della sua corte. Tutto va come sempre.

Nessuno dei suo compagni gli chiede come mai non si é visto a lezione, qualcuno ha gli occhi di chi vorrebbe farlo, ma Severus tace, gli occhi bassi sulla tazza che continua a rimescolare. Non é un comportamento così anomalo per lui, nemmeno quello. Basta che tenga un libro in bilico contro la caraffa e nessuno osa disturbarlo, é chiaro che sta studiando.

  
Riesce a rispondere ed a simulare il suo solito tono di voce noncurante, anche sotto quella lente ustoria. Dopo tutto, Potter ed i suoi amici a colazione non lo degnano mai di uno sguardo, occupati come sono a scambiarsi novità e lazzi con la loro corte.

*

Si é chiesto tutto il giorno come si sarebbero comportati _adesso_ , e lui che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

  
Soprattutto aveva iniziato a tormentarlo l’ipotesi che Potter potesse aver raccontato in giro chissà cosa.

  
Severus si é lasciato oltre le mura di Hogwarts tutto ciò che riguarda quello schifo ( quello schifo sul suo petto, e…) ma Potter e Black gli hanno tolto anche quella possibilità.

  
Hanno sollevato i suoi vestiti con la forza ( sembrano presi dalla spazzatura, presi dalla spazzatura ha detto Potter).

  
Hanno ficcato il naso dove non avrebbero dovuto.  
Severus dovrebbe scrivere il riassunto per l’indomani, ma é troppo occupato a sfogare le sue congetture ( e la paura che non vuole saperne di andarsene ) sull’erba un po’ secca ai piedi dell’albero.  
Nessuno viene mai da quella parte del lago ed a quell’ora sono tutti a pranzo.  
Lui a pranzo non ci é andato.  
Si é reso conto di non poter tollerare la vista di Potter, già la lezione in comune di Trasfigurazione lo ha messo in difficoltà.  
Così ha finito il capitolo, ma pensa che si limiterà a trascrivere in bella un po’ dei suoi appunti quella sera, consegnandoli l’indomani.  
Ha appunti a sufficienza per scrivere tutti i temi del quinto anno, se non del sesto.

L’erba non lo sta aiutando, la brezza del lago é salmastra, ha indossato sotto la divisa il vecchio maglione grigio di cui si vergogna tanto, ma almeno la divisa lo copre e poi fa freddo, quel giorno.  
Improvvisamente quella mattina si é reso conto che la sola camicia non gli basta più. Deve annullare quello schifo, seppellirlo sotto strati di abiti.

Ha appena lasciato andare l’ultimo ciuffo d’erba - che giace solo un po’ stropicciato - quando sente:

“Che combini?”

_E la gola gli si annoda._

Dal faggio di fronte spunta magicamente Potter - altissimo, slanciatissimo e con quei maledetti occhiali rotondi sul muso.

Severus serra automaticamente la mano sinistra intorno al manico della borsa, la destra intorno alla Bacchetta. Potter continua a guardarlo con una strana solennità, gli sta proprio dando l’impressione di essere alto tre metri e questo a Severus non piace.  
Non gli risponde - questo va oltre le sue possibilità- e Potter segue i suoi movimenti, lo guarda rimettersi lentamente in piedi contro il tronco.

Vede l’angolo del suo labbro incresparsi in un sorrisetto, lo sguardo dietro le lenti gli scivola velocemente addosso. Per altri, Potter ride, scherza e sicuramente é l’amico migliore del mondo - almeno é questo quello che chiunque ripete di continuo. Ma per lui quelle labbra odiose si increspano sempre di scherno, come se lui, Snivellus, non valesse niente.  
Come se fosse un lazzo venuto al mondo, nato e cresciuto solo per il suo divertimento.

A proposito di amici, dove sono adesso?  
_Potter é solo._  
Nessun Black, nessun Lupin dietro di lui.  
“Non sei a pranzo?”  
Alla fine, senza guardarlo, Severus riesce a sibilare solo questo. Deve andarsene da lì. Al più presto.  
Non vuole sapere che cosa diavolo vuole Potter, che magari é lì per caso. Anche se nessuno dovrebbe sapere dove si siede nel parco per starsene un po’ in pace, ultimo tra tutti lui.  
Anche se forse lo ha seguito.

“Tu, Snivellus, non c’eri a pranzo.”  
Non forse. Lo ha seguito.  
E sentire quel soprannome ha l’effetto desiderato da Potter, Severus sente le guance diventare bollenti per la rabbia.  
“Pare che tu te ne sia stato nascosto nel tuo buco per due giorni. Non avevi paura di rimanere indietro? Hai fretta?”

“Non mi…!”

Severus sente il tronco dell’albero ruvido, grattargli la schiena.  
Il suo cervello é pieno di una terribile, vorticante nebbia che rende tutto irreale, solo che quello non é l’effetto di un Incantesimo, quello é l’effetto che gli fa sentire le mani di Potter strette così forte intorno alle braccia. Lo ha quasi sollevato, come se pesasse quanto una piuma e lo guarda.  
Lo guarda in un modo terribile, non diverso dal solito a dire il vero, soprattutto perché Severus ha preso a menargli calci all’impazzata. Ma mentre digrigna i denti e non molla la presa, Severus si sente rabbrividire.  
E lo scuote. Scintille di magia volano dalla Bacchetta che Severus non può usare, Potter lo scuote come fosse una bambola di pezza, e…  
“Non racconti cose su di me, hai capito?”  
gli dice.  
“Non andrai a lamentarti con il tuo cazzo di direttore, non dirai niente di niente, capito? Non farai niente contro di noi!”  
La voce di Potter é bassa, ma oscilla al ritmo violento con cui usa la mera forza fisica - e sta sortendo l’effetto desiderato. Non può essere altrimenti. Potter é alto quasi due teste più di lui, con spalle larghe il doppio - i denti gli battono tra di loro, impedendogli di parlare.

_“La- la - lasci…”_

Lasciami - vorrebbe dire - e quando finalmente Potter lo lascia Severus si accascia contro il tronco alle sue spalle.  
E poi lo sente, arriva senza essere avvisato: il suo stomaco rovescia il suo contenuto sull’erba.  
Tutto diventa per un attimo leggero, e senza peso.

Quando Severus alza di nuovo gli occhi - qualche minuto dopo, anche se gli sembra una vita - Potter é ancora lì.

Questa volta a Severus non importa delle spalle enormi e dell’altezza, é più forte di lui: estrae la Bacchetta in un lampo e Potter urla, colpito dalla sua Fattura.

Severus schizza in direzione del lago ma quelle gambe, più lunghe e forti delle sue, lo raggiungono troppo presto. Il peso di Potter addosso é ancora peggio che essere sbatacchiato come un accidenti di straccio, rotolano insieme sull’erba, la mano in cui Potter non tiene la Bacchetta é premuta sulla sua voce. Severus morde e morde, Potter grugnisce - i denti serrati in un ghigno.

Ed a quel punto Severus lo sa, che non userà la Bacchetta su di lui. Invece di restituirgli la maledizione, Potter lo colpisce forte allo zigomo.

Lo scontro fisico non é mai stato il suo forte e Severus smette di mordere, restando inerte.

Poi deve essere stato il tripudio, per Potter. Il tempo ha smesso di contare per lui, ha smesso di contare la paura pranzo che potrebbe trascorrere gioiosamente altrove. Dopo tutto, non la sta trascorrendo nel modo che preferisce in assoluto?  
L’ebbrezza di aver finalmente messo le mani su Severus é forte, troppo forte. Lui, Severus, non riesce a muoversi sotto quel peso e si sente troppo leggero, il suo corpo non lo assiste.  
Così apre la bocca, anche solo per respirare, e non gli importa di quello che Potter ci sta cacciando dentro.  
Si accorge troppo tardi di quale parte del corpo prema contro il suo naso, di quello che sta accadendo.  
Quando la voce di Potter dissipa ogni velo residuo é troppo tardi. “Succhia, piccolo bastardo, succhia!” Sente, poi realizza, un conato sale repentino, ma Potter si schiaccia forte sul suo viso e se Severus vuole sperare di poter respirare _deve_ obbedirgli.

Muove la lingua a caso, cosa che a Potter non sembra importare più di tanto, é come se nemmeno lo vedesse più mentre si agita, sbatte contro il suo palato, infine viene copiosamente nella sua gola.

*

Insomma é così che Severus si é ritrovato di spalle, il sedere sollevato e nudo, nel parco di notte.

Dopo quell’episodio Severus ha raccontato di essere finito in infermeria dopo essere stato travolto da una delle bestie di Cura delle Creature magiche. Dopo tutto Potter lo ha lasciato sull’erba, semi svenuto, e per pura coincidenza proprio quel pomeriggio una classe ha danneggiato un recinto lasciando fuggire degli Ippogrifi che hanno imperversato lungo quella riva del lago.

  
Forse una zampata di Ippogrifo sarebbe stata preferibile a questo, magari in pieno petto.  
Ma non é così che é andata e c’è una crudele ironia nel fatto di essere stato ritrovato sul suolo coperto di impronte. Gli Ippogrifi non attaccano mai i maghi svenuti, o che si tengono alla larga da loro, o che non gli mancano di rispetto, così gli hanno creduto quando ha detto di essere stato travolto e di aver sbattuto la testa.  
'L’ultima cosa che ho visto é stato quello grigio correre verso di me prima di spiccare il volo.'  
Anche quello é un comportamento assurdo per un Ippogrifo, ma da Severus la cosa sembra credibile.  
Non é mai stato un asso con gli animali, per così dire.  
_Anzi, colleziona figure terribili da quando é entrato ad Hogwarts._  
Per un po’ la scuola si é divertita a raccontarsi la storiella di Snivellus travolto da un Ippogrifo, così come ha riso delle sue figuracce sulla scopa.  
“Ti ho messo la crema, smettila di agitarti.”

Per quello, invece, Severus non ha una spiegazione.

Potter non si é affatto tolto di torno, dopo, Potter non si vergogna mai. Un po’ Severus invidia quella sua faccia tosta, anche in quel frangente. E come considerare quel ‘ apri, ho voglia’ così brutale, così _surreale_?

  
Severus _non lo sa_.

Sa solo che non può fare nulla per impedirlo, come sempre quando si tratta di Potter.

  
Stenta a credere che Potter abbia davvero voglia, o bisogno di lui per quello che Severus non hai mai sperato da nessuna ragazza. Hanno ragazze a frotte, persino Minus riceve qualche sorriso e per quanto ne sa, Severus capisce che quello Potter non lo fa perché lui gli piace.  
Severus ha sempre pensato che funzionasse così, che dovesse funzionare così - _ma sente odio in quello che Potter gli fa ormai almeno una volta a settimana, quasi da un mese._

La prima volta é stato doloroso, _molto doloroso_.  
Severus ha creduto di morire, terrorizzato alla vista del sangue sulle sue uniche mutande buone, ed é durato due giorni. Ma poi il suo corpo ha smesso di bruciare ed ha potuto di nuovo sedersi. Come se sapesse esattamente ciò che stava accadendo, Potter é ricomparso proprio quando il dolore é passato.

“Ti conviene, Snivellus? _Davvero_ ti conviene?”  
_Iniziano già a circolare delle voci._  
Potter ritiene forse di aver agito di anticipo, così la storia dei suoi segni - che del resto Severus non  
ha detto ad anima viva - si é trasformata in lui che ha fatto esperimenti proibiti con l’ardemonio durante l’estate. Già sentirne parlare, sapere che qualcuno ne parla, fa sentire ancora Severus sotto una lente d’ingrandimento.  
E purtroppo Severus é famoso anche per la sua conoscenza di quella particolare magia.  
Alcuni professori lo hanno addirittura trattenuto qualche istante dopo le lezioni per fargli domande sospette.  
Potter ha agito magnificamente d’anticipo, problemi degli altri se ce ne sia bisogno o meno, come sempre. Potter non fa mai nulla a caso. Nulla.  
“Faccio in modo che questa storia sia dimenticata, se tu fai quello che dico io.”  
Forse voleva quello fin da principio. Possibile?  
_“Ti lascio anche perdere, se tu smetti di occuparti di quello che fanno i miei amici, e di starci tra i piedi. E faccio in modo che la finiscano di ridere di te per i casini in cui ti cacci... ad una condizione.”_

Gli ha deto sbattendolo contro il muro del sotterraneo, perché Severus una sola cosa non può evitare: tenerlo d’occhio, cercare sempre e comunque un modo per farlo espellere, adesso forse più che mai.

  
E quella promessa, che sia vera o meno, ha acceso in lui un barlume di orribile, vergognosa speranza.  
_E Severus ha capito che non gli conviene._

  
Che semplicemente, a Potter basta esibire i suoi natali, la sua famiglia così a modo, il suo sorriso convincente.

Gli basta smentire un pettegolezzo perché quello cessi di valore, perché si passi al pettegolezzo successivo, vero o falso che sia.  
Qualcuno lo ha mai fermato, gli anni prima? Qualcuno lo ha mai punito? _Ma soprattutto, a qualcuno é mai importato di Snivellus?_

Sente le dita di Potter contro il suo corpo viscido di quell’emolliente dall’odore suadente che ormai odia. Intorno é buio, gli alberi scricchiolano. Il lago spande brezze tumide, pesanti contro la notte. I rami sotto la divisa di Severus scricchiolano anch’essi, l’erba crepita premuta contro il suo volto. Severus tiene gli occhi chiusi, fingendo di non essere neppure lì. Potter sta toccando il suo corpo per la prima volta usando _le mani_ , non per picchiarlo e con una delicatezza ingannevole, qualcosa di prudente.  
Di solito non lo tocca mai, dice sempre che é sporco, che si veste prendendo il guardaroba dalla spazzatura, anche quando fa quello che fa si limita a tenerlo brutalmente per i fianchi.

  
“Non c’è più niente, già…”  
Chi tace acconsente, si dice. Severus sente una fitta di panico, invece.

  
“Niente, non hai niente, guardo solo!”

  
E nel dirlo Potter gli si fa ancora un po’ più pesante addosso, abbrancandolo come un predatore che ha paura di veder fuggire la cena.  
Poi gli entra dentro.  
Non fa male come l’altra volta, ma vorrebbe che Potter non si agitasse così, adesso é lui che sembra preda del panico, invece é quella gioia maligna con cui lo umilia, abusa di lui.  
Ecco, esattamente - _non é una questione di piacere, quella, quanto di potere: Potter deve trovare la sensazione così esaltante che vuole invaderlo completamente, risalire il suo corpo, forse vederlo aprirsi sotto il suo assalto: Severus lo realizza ed iniziano a sgorgare le lacrime, finalmente, insieme a terribili parole sconnesse._  
_“P-potrebbe essere rotto d-dentro…!”_  
La sua paura più genuina, il suo terrore - Potter ha avuto chissà quante esperienze e lui ha conosciuto solo lo scherno e la cinghia, non sa assolutamente niente di _sesso_ ed al momento non vorrebbe che essere grosso almeno quanto Potter, _così alto e così fottutamente atletico, per avere almeno una chance di spuntarla quando lui decide di buttarglisi addosso e stritolargli il braccio della Bacchetta._

Il divertimento esplode nella voce euforica di Potter, che gli soffia nell’orecchio: “Ti fa male, Snivellus? Invece mi sembra che ti piaccia… piccolo schifoso, guarda come ce l’hai duro…!”  
Ed assurdamente quello é vero - forse perché quando Potter spinge dentro di lui gli sembra che tenda dolorosamente la corda di un arco che culmina nei pressi della punta del suo pene - ma non gli piace. 

Gli fa molto male, soprattutto quando l’arco lascia partire una freccia particolarmente liquida, laggiù.  
Potter non gli risparmia i dettagli, mentre tutto diventa ancora leggero, così senza peso ed irrimediabilmente, prosaicamente banale.  
_“Ti sei preso quasi venti centimetri in corpo, stanno fuori solo le palle… solo le palle. Snivellus…”_

  
Lo ha girato di schiena.  
_A gambe aperte ( come una puttana, non può impedirsi di pensare Severus)._  
Severus non lo guarda. Potter tiene separate le sue cosce secche, e ride mentre cancella i suoi segni, ora con pace e decoro.

  
“Guarda che hai fatto sull’erba, piccolo sgorbio.”

  
Intanto indugia su quel corpo che forse non gli fa più tanto schifo guardare e toccare, tranne che per il petto. Lì, Potter gli ha abbassato la camicia con un gesto deciso appena ha visto che si é raggrumata all’altezza dei capezzoli.  
Per il resto, é come un bambino particolarmente crudele con un giocattolo nuovo.  
Sfiora il suo glande con la punta della Bacchetta, poi i suoi testicoli, dopo aver rimesso più o meno a posto l’effetto del suo operato.  
“Spero che adesso qui ti pulisci, Snivellus. Lo fai?”  
Severus sente la punta premere appena più forte contro di lui e fa un vigoroso cenno affermativo col capo che spera Potter veda, anche se al momento sta cercando in tutti i modi di nascondergli la faccia. Da quando non lo chiama più Snivellus di fronte a tutti, Potter ha preso ad insistere con quella storia quando lo trascina in quel punto isolato del parco di notte, o quando sono soli.  
Una volta ha addirittura preso una salvietta e l’ha usata su di lui prima di iniziare, solo per il gusto dell’umiliazione. Perché Severus sarà anche povero e con i vestiti vecchi, ma non é sporco.

“Devi tenere sempre tutto in ordine, specie il _buco_. Ci siamo capiti?”  
Per Potter, lui é sporco per antonomasia. Lui é Snivellus.  
Lui é…  
“Adesso che é il mio parco giochi, guai a te se segui le stesse abitudini che riservi ai capelli. Chiaro?”  
Stavolta non c’è bisogno di annuire. Potter non presta più attenzione a lui, gli rimette addosso gli abiti - con la bacchetta ed allontanandosi un po’, come se gli facesse schifo. Non parlerà più adesso, Severus ormai lo sa. Dopo si comporta sempre come sempre, con lui.  
Se ne va senza voltarsi.  
Il vento fa stormire le fronde degli alberi più vicini all’acqua, Severus chiude gli occhi.  
_Anche per quella notte é tutto finito._

**Author's Note:**

> Nata originariamente come one shot ( Scars)


End file.
